Wings Of Words
by MonochromeCorruption
Summary: Shinn has just turned 16 and can completly take over his part of his fathers corp. what is the rem.ct and what happends when he meets Kira
1. Encounter

Shinn wondered why he came to this place he never really had the courage to come at all really didn't know what in his right mind told him to his parents and little sister graves. He started to remember the day of their killing he started to feel lightheaded when he finally fell he was caught by a person with deep amethyst eyes he was startled when he began to speak.

"Are you okay?" he said his voice laced with concern. He couldn't reply before he fell unconscious.

When he finally came to he remembered collapsing in cemetery and bolted up right when a calm voice said.

"You shouldn't get up so fast."

When he turned to see thoughts same amethyst again he really wasn't paying attention to what Kira was even saying anymore.

"It's not nice to stare you know" Kira smiled

"Huh! Oh sorry" Shinn blushed and turned away.

He finally noticed that he was laying on a porch swing and turned to see the sun setting from the beach Shinn felt a little uneasy about the silence and finally said. "Um...what's your name?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato"he smiled.

"I'm Shinn Asuka nice to me meet you Yamato." He returned the smile.

"Kira is fine thanks" he held up his hands defensively.

"Okay Yama-, I mean Kira"

Kira was serious for a moment. "Shinn are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine don't worry" he got up off the porch." Plus I have to get to my brother what time is it?"

"5:30 why?"

'"I have to go my brother wanted me at work early."

"You work for your brother?"

"Yes, full time tomorrow." He started for the bus stop further ahead.

"You need a ride?"

"How do I know if you're not a pedophile who wants to ADD me to there under age boy collection?" shinn said with fake fear.

"Okay we can walk and I'll promise not to stare at you too much." He laughed.

"Hmmm..."He gave it some false thought. "Okay"

~:::::::::~

Kira was surprised to say the least to see his friends company.

"Well brother is probably having a conniption right now thanks for walking me Kira!" He ran into the building instantly being intercepted by an overprotective Athrun.

"WOW" Kira said out loud' you learn something new every day' he thought as he hailed a cab.

'I wonder why he refers to Athrun as his brother and another thing...where are his parents.'

~:::::~

Edited.


	2. Filler

"Shinn are you even paying attention!" Athrun yelled making the teen flinch.

"Athrun I was." He smiled 'sort of' he thought with a snicker.

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Shinn are you paying attention."

"Before that" Athrun frowned.

Shinn shrugged his shoulders with a puzzled look on her face.

He sighed." Shinn you have to pay more attention I said that even though your 16 you're still not allowed in all areas of the building."

"What why I finished school, that was all that was required on my fathers will" he yelled.

"There is another requirement."

"What?"

"You have to be 18"

"Since when?" Shinn frowned.

"Since you graduated early that's why you father probably assumed that you would be under the age of 18 that's why it's a requirement."

Shinn sighed 'did Athrun just basically say that my father knew he was going to die early'

"Athrun"

"What is it Shinn?"

"What part of the company is it?"

"The Remnant C.D."

Shinn wondered why he wasn't allowed to even be near that part of the company and secretly knew that Athrun would never tell him but asking him couldn't hurt right.

"What is in that department what is it drugs, oh! I Knew my father was to freaking loaded to be doing something legal!"

"No Shinn nothing illegal is down there your father just thought it you will handle it better when you an adult."

Shinn sighed "So you're not going to tell me are you?"

Athrun smiled "Nope" he slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

"Well I tried."


	3. Meeting

Shinn was pissed the president and vice president of there sister company Yula corp were late.

"Shinn calm down they'll be here."

"I AM CALM!" Shinn barked tapping the desk.

Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Shinn"

Kira knew he was late and he didn't have time to see the traffic report turning to wake up Cagali which was a lost cause from the beginning so now he's stuck in a major back up cause some dumb ass American was driving on the wrong side of the road.

He let his head drop to the steering wheel.

Today was the day he was supposed to meet one of the Asuka's then his mind went to one person.

'Shinn I wonder who's grave to were visiting that day.'

Shinn was typing away on Athrun's laptop trying to forget that he waiting but failing making his typing angry pecks at the keyboard.

", has just arrived" the Secretary announced from the door.

"Okay send him in" Athrun sighed' I guess that Cagali chose to sleep... again'

"Hey Athrun sorry I'm late!" Kira said holding coffee as a peace offering.

His eyes met a shocked raven haired boy.

"Shinn?"

"Kira?" they said in unison.

"You two know each other?" Athrun asked as they both nodded dumbly.

"You're the vice president of Yula corp.?"

"That would be me." He smiled.

"Well this meeting is a total bust." Shinn said as he and Kira walked out of the office.

"well since our morning is free why don't i take you somewhere for an early lunch?"

"sure let's just go before Athrun notices." Shinn grabbed Kira's hand and lead him out of the building.

"Kira do you come here often"

"Yes actually I know the owner and It's close by my office building."

"So Hina"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It suites you" Kira said making Shinn blush.

"Awe you look cuter when you blush"

"Kira!" he whined

"What?" he said innocently as he grabbed shinn by the wrist and effectively moving him on to his lap.

"Ki-Kira! What's the matter with you?" his face a deeper shade of crimson than his eyes.

"Aw what a cute girlfriend you have" a waitress passing by giggled.

"Why thank you" Kira hugged Shinn by the waist making him squeak and the waitress giggled again and went to her customers.

"I'm not a freaking chick" Shinn pouted still very flustered.

"But you're like a girl."

"What would you and the young lady like today Kira-San?" Kira covered his mouth knowing if he laughed he would have to face Shinn's Wrath.

They left the cafe they walked to Asuka corp.

Kira and shinn decided they should walk since the company was so close and mindless chit chat until the conversation stopped awkwardly.

"how long have you known Athy?"

"We were childhood friends until my mom left my dad and took half of everything I wouldn't have gotten anything because I was the second child."

"Oh that sounds really bad."

"Yeah my dad had all these weird rules." Kira noticed that Shinn flinched when he mentioned His father.

Kira bit his lip he was dying to ask Shinn why dose he act as the vice president of Asuka-Zala company.

**"**Shinn I hate to ask but why are you acting as the vice president at such a young age what happen to your dad?"

Shinn stopped and bit his lip. "My father was killed ...all of my family was I'm the only living share holder."

'So that who he was visiting!' Kira exclaimed in his mind.

"Oh Shinn I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Shinn smiled "It's okay Kira I don't even remember the day at all Athy told me that it was because of the shock of them being killed right in front of me."

Kira smiled didn't Athrun tell me this, shit they will come after him.' he walked back into Asuka-Zala corp. seeing a fuming Athrun.

"Where were you Shinn i called you 7 times!" Shinn smiled sweetly as he went into his pocket turning on his phone.

"Sorry" He laughed "Had it shut off ,my bad"

"Don't scare me like that Shinn!"

"Sorry Athy."He hugged him and then walked to the receptionist desk to talk to Luna.

"Athrun we have to talk." Kira frowned.

"Did he tell you about his father?" Athrun sighed.

Kira nodded and Athrun took him to his office to talk in privet.

Athrun sat on the couch nearest the door" so what do you want to know?

"First of all why did you make it as if Hitoshi Asuka was still living?"

"My father's idea we were to pretend that the assassination plot on Asuka San failed and the Rem's would still make him his number one target."

"So they wouldn't go after Shinn."

"Bingo"

"What about the Rem's that killed them aren't they didn't they report back to Zaft?"

"No my father killed them with his team but one got away it must not have gotten far but it was never found so i assumed that it just disappeared."

"What number was he?"

"rem #7"

"He was a elite?"

Athrun nodded sighing.

"He must be regenerating."

"How long has been?"

"10 years."

"Shit..."

He woke up and looked around.

"How long has it been." he said to no one in particular.

He smiled as he sensed a familiar life force.

"It seems my little kitten has escaped death." he smirked.

~:::::::::~


	4. RF:meeting Hitomi and finally together

okay i needed to update this really bad lolz i treated this story like a bad anime X3 but next chappy will have a lemon in it for such a long wait thanks for waiting :D

Discalimer: i do not own this.....sadly i only own the O.C's i'm pretty sure u can pick them out on your own.

* * *

~~~~~~~GSD~~~~~~GSD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another boring day at Asuka-Zala corp for Shinn after 3 weeks of secrets and soiltare he relized that there was nothing for him to do unless he had 2 consective birthdays he was stuck sitting at Athrun's desk bored when he thought.

'Hmm his computer might shed some light on what there hiding.'he ran to the door to make sure no one was comming and dashed backed to the desk and turned on the moniter.

"damnit he locked it."Shinn smiled put in his password.

"M-R-S-N-U-G-G-L-K-I-N-S"he almost laughed when computer accepted the password.

"lets see now."he looked through all the programs until he found on labeled 'REM TOP SECRET' but had two passwords.

"Shit..."he huffed he tried again but it said also tried poohbear,yuumyuums,and cuppycake after that the computer sent athrun a text that was a breach in security in his office.

Athrun jumped when he felt his phone vibrate he pulled seeing the text only one person in this whole building besides Kira and Cagali that can get in his office without tripping the alarm.'Shinn's snooping again'he sighed.

"Kira ?"

"What's up Athrun?"He said turning away from the new receuits.

"Can you please go keep Shinn busy he is tring to get into the REM reports and knowing him he'll guess the password in a matter of time.

"Sure the last thing we need is to explain things while he's not of age."He smiled'Plus i get to spend time with the ;little spit fire .' he thought.

Kira opened the door slowly and when he was in slamed it seeing Shinn falling tring to get outta of the chair.

Kira laughed"Hi to you to Shinn."

"God damnit Kira you scared the hell outta me what were you tring to give me a heart attack at a early age!"He hissed as Kira helped him up.

"Hey i know you have to bored staying in athrun's office all day lets go."He pulled shinn out the door Shinn sighed'Man i only had one more guess and i feel like it might be right.' letting Kira lead way to God knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GDS

"The cafe again?"Shinn asked.

"Mhmm i want you to meet my friend. " he smiled.

"Aikko can you tell tomi that i'm here?"Kira asked.

"Sure." He ran to the mangers office and the herd squeal next thing they know they see a puple blur tacking Kira.

"Ahg-Hi to you to Hitomi-chan" he grunted getting up as Hitomi giggled Shinn couldnt help but feel a pang of jealousy because of the girls closeness to Kira.

"Awww Kira who is this littte cutie she is so cute!! can we go shopping i wanna pick her out dresses!"Hitomi said happily until shinn yelled.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING CHICK IMMA GUY!!" bulshing when he saw all eyes were on him he blushed.

"Oh i'm sorry you know we could still go shopping together even thyough your your not Kira's girlfriend."She smiled

"So what's your name cutie?"

"Shinn Asuka"He mummled

"Oh well Shinn can you help Kira do A favor for me?"Hitomi blinked with puppy eye and a pout whlie kira mouthed'say no' behind her.

Shinn blinked "Sure i guess so"

"Yes thank you so anyway were pretty busy here i don't have time to goto pick the new paramore cd(Yes cd) can you go pick it up."

"Wait Hitomi i kinda wanted-"

"Thnak you sooooooooo much Kira-kun Shinn-chan i love you both sooo much for doing this!!"She scooteed them out of the cafe closing the door behind them.

'i really wanted to take Shinn to the movies but i guess it's gonna have to wait.' He thought.'and note to self tell shinn never do tomi favors'

"Well lets go find this cd."

"Lead the way spitfire"

"Please dont call me that Kira.."Kira just laughed in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GSD

When they arrived at the music store kira went to the new realeases while shinn went to a display and put one of the head phones and clicked play.

_If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll go,  
Make my own way.  
It's a circle,  
A mean cycle.  
_

_I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life._

_(Chorus) Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
__Oh we're not the same,  
_

_The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
_

_You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
_

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

_This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
_

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself._

_(Chorus)Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
__Oh we're not the same,  
_

_You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out._

'Wow that song is really cool' he smiled.

the the song ended as soon as some one tapped him on the sholder.

"huh" he took off the head set turning to see a red head.

"Hey i'm gavin i work here."he lied smoothly

"Um uhh hi?"he smiled weakly'why is talking to me?'

"Whats yous name?"he pressed on after the silence.

"Shinn"He said tring not ot get annoyed at this person it was working somewhat well.

"So Shinn do you wanna go to the carnval my friend kinda flaked on me?"He smiled looking Shinn over.

"Sorry i'm kinda here-"

"With me" Kira said behind him rapping his arms around his waist shinn looked up ay him seeing his sumg grin.

"Oh well my bad see ya around." Gavin smirked at Shinn making him shiver but shook the feeling off.

"Kira you find the Cd?"

"Yup"he held it for shinn to see "were you listening to?"

" i have no idea but i loved it."He they walked outta the store.

After they droped off the cd to an absolutely estatic hitomi they walked back to the company.

"Soo Kira were you jealous when that guy was talking to me."Shinn smiled when kira tuned so you couldnt see him blush.

"Well yeah i couldn't have him hitting on my girlfirend."Kira held in his laughter when shinn's face went red as a tamato.  
"I am not a girl!"

"Oh so your not opposed to dating me?"

"Well no."Shin said quietly.

"Really?"Kira smiled.

"No i wouldn't i really do like-"Shinn didnt finish before Kira went in for a kiss and close his eyes as shinn's expression went from surprise to bliss.

* * *

lol all those names and etc. were the names of Athrun's stuffed animals X3

okay i'm gonna stop here cuz i have a 10 page report and a bioghraphy to do XD i'll update 2 marrow if i dont sleep throught the whole day or i might make it every friday

laters Setsu-chan(^w^)


End file.
